Hold Me
by Charra14
Summary: This isn't a finished version. Please read anyway! Rated M for coarse language but as of yet, no smut.


An Elle and Claire love story (The way it should have gone!!

Hey Readers, before the writing begins I would like to say this is my first fanfic so all reviews are welcome and duly appreciated. :D

(Now, the writing begins!)

Elle crunched across the gravel in the playground, wishing that Daddy would let her zap the pukey kids running around. She'd had a bad day. Daddy got mad at her for killing her doctor and said that she would have to take a walk to calm down. Elle had stormed out, cursing under her breath. She slumped down in the yellow park bench, small balls of electricity forming in her hands. She swung her head around to check if anyone was looking then snickered mischievously. A particularly tubby, chocolate-covered kid walked past her. She couldn't resist. Pointing her index finger at him, she felt the familiar sensation of energy coursing through her. The child squealed and cried in pain as the volts hit him and Elle smiled, enjoying the way his eyes wrinkled into tiny slits as he sobbed. Before anyone could help him, she whipped out her phone and snapped a picture. His mum came running to his aid and glared at Elle like she was utterly responsible for her son's burnt backside. She sighed; sometimes she wished Daddy would have been a normal parent like the one in front of her, consoling, kind. When she too was a child, she used to lie awake in her bed, wishing that for once Daddy would kiss her goodnight, would be there for her when the nightmares came. As Elle grew older and older, these daydreams disappeared and became less and less frequent, replaced with hours of fun deep-frying small animals. Her Daddy even coined a new saying after her. He used to say, "I'm telling you Noah, that man has less chance of surviving than a squirrel in Elle's room."

Elle hadn't even realized she was walking off, trailing listlessly across the road. A horn to her left blared and before she knew it, her body crumpled with the impact from the passing lorry.

"Ugh!" I grunt as I open my eyes. I have barely enough time to squeeze out another syllable before the pain hits me. I cry out in anger at the bastard who did this to me. Before I realise it, my skin is covered in shimmering blue tendrils. My bed is being fried to a crisp but I don't care because as I rip off the tubes, Noah rushes in. I spit angrily on his face, hating the look of pity he is giving me. "What the hell Noah? Get the fuck away!" I proceed to vent my anger and frustration onto him as he stares at me passively. "Elle, I want you to calm down." he says, expecting me to follow orders. I lean against the wall sullenly, hating the fact that Daddy forbid me from toasting him. He begins again. "Elle, your Dad wants me to take care of you. He's on business out of the country and isn't going to be back in a couple of months so he asked me if you could stay with us." My head hung down. Daddy had abandoned me again. I growled angrily to stave off the tears welling in my eyes. I was barely listening when Noah told me to get dressed. That's when I realise. I'm no longer in pain. My eyes narrow. That bastard! He injected me with Claire's blood! I storm down the hall, fuming. The Haitan follows close behind, wiping memories of me from the people's minds.

Shit! I jump as someone rapidly opens the boot then smashes it down with what must be incredible velocity. I silently mouth "What the fuck!" to myself and someone clambers into the seat next to me. My dad sits in the front of the car, the Haitian close by. I glance up from my phone and turn to the new arrival. Wow. My heart can't help beating a little faster. The girl is a little bit older than me with blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. She swivels around to look at me and I want to fall to the floor because the look she gives me is full of hate and venom and... jealousy? Her gaze softens as I smile softly. Soon all I see is a hint of a tear threatening to spill over her eyes. She closes her eyes and leans her head on the seat in front of her. She falls asleep, stiff as a board, still completely alert. I blush because of the thoughts that bubble up in my head. Gross. I feel sick. There is no way in hell I could be attracted to a freaking girl!


End file.
